Aikatsu Stage!
Aikatsu Stage! (アイカツステージ! Aikatsusutēji!) is an original Aikatsu! fan series created by AisuShironami. The series centers on a much intense and serious Aikatsu! story where female and male idols are the main characters. Plot Aikatsu Stage! Episodes Amaya Mirai is a normal girl who become an idol only to fulfill her sister's wish. But then she know that the world of idols is very amazing yet mysterious. Like other fellow idols, she aimed to become the top idol. With many new friends she met, her idol activities is just begun. As time passed, she began to unravel the mysterious system and past of idols system. Characters Female Idols * Amaya Mirai (雨夜 未来 Amaya Mirai) - Mirai is a girl who enrolled in Coroana Academy to fulfill her sick sister's wish. She was not very serious until she found out more about the mysterious world of idols. Her preferred brand is Once Upon a Wish. * Kenzaki Honoka (剣崎 和香 Kenzaki Honoka) - Honoka was a former famous violinist who disappeared from the music industry five years ago. She made a comeback as an idol in Coroana Academy though her intentions and reasons is still unclear. Her preferred brand is Glass Renaissance. * Tsutsuji Ayame (躑躅 菖蒲 Tsutsuji Ayame) - Ayame is a well-known beauty since middle school. She always seemed too far too reach, but she is just a girl who never know true friendship. She is the highest ranked idol in her year back in middle school. Her preferred brand is Sakurairo Kaden. * Hoshizora Urara (星空 うらら Hoshizora Urara) - Being daughter of famous actor and actress, Urara is a well-known child actress. Wanting to prove that she could do more without her parents help, she decided to become an idol. Her preferred brand is Rainbow Mask. * Torizawa Regina (鳥沢 レジーナ Torizawa Rejina) - Regina is a famous model from France who enrolled in Coroana Academy. She is Honoka's childhood friend. Regina is a high class person, but actually very nice but rarely show it directly. Her preferred brand is Queen Of The Deck. * Aihara Manaka (愛原 愛佳 Aihara Manaka) - Manaka is already a well-known idol since middle school. More known as "Cupid Idol" by her fellow idol and fans. She is the first idol who defies the rule that idols are not allow to be in a romantic relationship. Her preferred brand is Angely Sugar. * Momoiro Anzu (桃色 杏 Momoiro Anzu) - Anzu is also another well-known idol since middle school as the "Oogui Idol". She may seemed like a calm airhead, but she is very competitive with a lot of things. Anzu is also Ayame's closest friend back in middle school. Her preferred brand is Shiny Smile. * Hagane Shinju (鋼 真珠 Hagane Shinju) - A figure skater who enrolled in Coroana Academy high school division. She is also working as a DJ who mashup songs online secretly under the name "STEELE". She become an idol to pursue her music more. Her preferred brand is Spice Chord. Male Idols * Okajima Ryu (岡島 竜 Okajima Ryū) - A former member of a band who often perform and sold albums illegally. He came to Coroana Academy to complete a deal from a certain person, which reward him and his friends a dreamed life as musicians. * Kurobane Shiro (黒羽 白 Kurohane Shiro) - A genius who is also known as the youngest gambler in Japan. His reason in enrolling in Coroana Academy is unclear, but he always said that making money out of gambling is the biggest mistake he ever made. * Tsutsuji Tsubaki (躑躅 椿 Tsutsuji Tsubaki) - Tsubaki is Ayame's twin brother who enrolled in Coroana Academy to escape from his family's high expectation for him. At first, it was only an act of rebellion. But he become pulled more to the world of idols. * Yamamura Roku (山村 六 Yamamura Roku) - Roku is Mirai's former classmate before both enrolled in Coroana Academy. Roku is known as the star student before, which is very surprising that he decided to become an idol with his grades. * Kanmuri Oji - Cousin of the headmaster and Ayame's rival since middle school. He never beat her in overall rank, but he is the top male idol in generation 33. He is adored and his nickname is "Prince Of Idols" for having a princely attitude. * Isedai Kaname - Old friend of Manaka who is one of the little people who support her when she first defies "No Relationship" for idols. Kaname was the second best male idol in middle school, but his rank dropped slightly which makes him scared. School Staff * Kanmuri Igawa - The current headmaster of Coroana Academy and member of a famous and legendary unit called ENCORE. * Sakaki Kurumi - The current vice headmistress and teacher of the regular subjects. She is also member of ENCORE with Igawa. * Kirishima Saaya - Former idol who teaches dance class in Coroana Academy while continuing her studies to become an engineer. * Oga Tanaka - A famous idol since his debut years ago. Even as an idol, he also teaches in Coroana Academy as vocal teacher. Dress System School Coords School Coord is a set of official performing outfit by Coroana Academy. Each has slightly different designs and colors. The official name for this school coord is Crown Coords. Premium Rare Coords A set of outfit exclusively by a certain brand. Usually given to the brand's muse and considered the highest rank of all card dresses. Special Coords Certain coords with special / exclusive theme. Usually released by different brands where only several designer work together to create their special coords. Commonly, this is created for certain idols. * Planetarium Coords * Rainbow Idol Coords * Rosaria Coords - Red Romance Coord, Blue Miracle Coord * ETOILE Sky Coords - Arcturus Coord, Canopus Coord, Vega Coord * TRIara Coords - Sovereign Coord, Majesty Coord, Monarch Coord Featured Brands Original * Once Upon a Wish - A cute type brand that focuses on a fairy-like dresses. The main user of this brand is Amaya Mirai. * Glass Renaissance - A cool type brand that its dresses are rearranged dresses from old eras. The main user in Kenzaki Honoka. * Rainbow Mask - A pop type brand with cute clown and doll-like dresses. Its main user in Hoshizora Urara. * Queen Of The Deck - A sexy type brand with magical and queen-like dresses. Its a self created brand by Torizawa Regina. Aikatsu! * Angely Sugar - A brand used by Aihara Manaka. * Sakurairo Kaden - A brand used by Tsutsuji Ayame. Aikatsu Stars! * Shiny Smile - A brand used by Momoiro Anzu. * Spice Chord - A brand used by Hagane Shinju. Aikatsu System Similar with other Aikatsu! series, this series also has the same dress card system and idol types. This series also features the system to male idols. It also features new type of dress coords and idol systems which is based of their performance on stage. Another unique system of this series is called "Tarot Pass". Basically, there will be certain 22 idols who mysteriously granted the Tarot Pass which allows them to participate in the biggest live concert in the world. But for the past several years, the Tarot Pass disappeared from the idol world as if they can't recognize them as idols. Units * ENCORE - a legendary unit in the whole idol world. The group disbanded years ago and two of its known members are now staff of Coroana Academy. * FIRST☆STAR - A unit originally formed as name of the top eight female idols in Coroana Academy high school division for Mirai's year. * Celestial - A four member unit of Mirai, Honoka, Ayame and Urara. * ETOILE Sky - A three person unit of Mirai, Shinju and Urara. * Rosaria - Duo unit consist of Honoka and Regina. * TRIara - A three person unit of Manaka, Anzu and Ayame. * Full・Moon - A unit supposedly for "4 You Cup" consist of Honoka, Ayame, Regina and Shinju. * Sun&Shine - Another unit for "4 You Cup" consist of Mirai, Urara, Manaka and Anzu. Featured Songs Aikatsu * Let's Aikatsu! * Good Morning My Dream * SHINING LINE * Tutu・Ballerina * Light Pink Day Tripper * Fashion Check * ChicaxChica * LOVE GAME * KIRA☆Power * Love Like Caramelize * Hirari/Hitori/Kirari * START DASH SENSATION Aikatsu Stars! * Start Line! * STAR JET! * Pirouette of The Forest Light * Dreaming Bird * Summer Tears Diary * August Marina * Episode Solo * Forever Dream * So Beautiful Story * Bon Bon Voyage * STARDOM! * MUSIC of DREAM Locations * Coroana Academy - School for female and male idols. Its also the school where Mirai and the other main characters attend. * Diadem Entertainment - Entertainment company branch of Coroana Academy. Idols who graduated will automatically signed into this agency for at least 3 years. It's also one of the biggest entertainment industry in Japan. Trivia * This is the first series to have the main protagonist has green as her theme color. * Similar with Aikatsu Stars! this series also features several male idols. ** In this series, the male idols also performed frequently * Unlike usual Aikatsu! series where the characters are set in middle school, this series set mainly in high school. Gallery Bases by : TheLocked on deviantart aistage01.png|Characters Preview Aistage-mirai.jpeg|Amaya Mirai Aistage-honoka.jpeg|Kenzaki Honoka Aistage-ayame.jpeg|Tsutsuji Ayame Aistage-urara.jpeg|Hoshizora Urara aistage-regina.jpeg|Torizawa Regina aistage-anzu.jpeg|Momoiro Anzu aistage-manaka.jpeg|Aihara Manaka aistage-shinju.jpeg|Hagane Shinju aistage-group1.jpg|Main Idols Preview aistage-logo.jpeg|Official Logo Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Fan Series